Harry Phantom
by Darth-Flatus
Summary: AU. When Voldemort was defeated, McGonagall sent Harry to live with her cousins in America, the Fentons. After an accident with the Fenton!Portal, Harry has to decide to fulfill the prophecy or let the wizarding world deal with its own problems.
1. Chapter 1

**_Harry Phantom_** – _Danny Phantom_ OR _Harry Potter_ – **Summery**: AU. When Voldemort was defeated, McGonagall sent Harry to live with her cousins in America, the Fentons. After an accident with the Fenton!Portal, will Harry decide to fulfill the prophecy or let the wizarding world deal with its own problems?

"_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach… Born, they have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark one as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and one must die at the hand of the other for both cannot live while one survives… The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord are born as the seventh month dies…"_

_**Circumstances**_

Tibbles was smart. Outwardly, number four Privet Drive was the typical suburban house. It had the neatly trimmed lawn, hedges trimmed exactly to specification and a perfectly whitewashed house.

But when Tibbles looked through the windows, a different story became apparent. The kitchen was spotless; the floor of Dudley Dursley's room was so clean you could eat off of it. Everything was there to specifically simulate a happy, loving home. Yet, Tibbles could see the dark undercurrent in the house.

Tibbles watched one of the windows of number four. The rectangular markings around her eyes warped as her superior hearing picked up the sound of Dudley crying again.

"_Petunia!"_ a male voice shouted. _"Get that damned kid of yours to shut the hell up!"_

"_Yes, Vernon."_ A female voice said meekly. Minutes passed and Dudley still would not calm down.

"_Petunia!"_ Vernon called again.

"_I'm trying, Vernon."_ The crying did not stop. Tibbles heard stomping down the stairway and then a large smack. Tibbles flinched. The toddler was quiet.

Tibbles jumped off the garden wall and stalked off of the property. She sat by a streetlamp. Far at the end, near number sixteen Privet Drive, the streetlamp went out. The four lamps between her lamp and number sixteen's went out in succession.

Tibbles waited until the lamp she was under extinguished. She looked around. No one was watching. Then, she transformed. Instead of Tibbles there was now an older woman standing there. She was wearing an unusual cross between a suit and a dress. Her black hair was pulled back in a bun and just beginning to go grey at the temples.

Minerva McGonagall turned to the empty street. "It's ok, Albus," she said. "No one is out." There was a ruffling and billowing in the shadows and a wizened old man stepped out. McGonagall turned to him. "Is it true?" she asked. "Are James and Lily actually dead?"

"Yes, Minnie," he said. The man (Albus?) shifted the bundle in his arms to the other side. It began to cry. Minerva immediately took the bundle away from Albus. "Harry?" she asked.

"Yes." Albus said. "I don't know how, but he survived. And," The man took a deep breath. "He's gone."

Really?" she asked. Her attention turned right back to Harry, who had freed his arms and was waving him about. "He's gone?" When Dumbledore nodded, she relaxed.

"Harry is going to his family?" McGonagall used her chin to point out number four.

"Yes."

_Harry, staying there? Merlin, his uncle slapped his own child!_ "I'll take him up," McGonagall said. "I want to say goodbye."

"I'm not sure that was the best idea." Dumbledore said forcefully. "He could get hurt."

"And just what are you saying Albus? I, Minerva McGonagall, co-founder of the Order of the Phoenix, can't protect myself or this child in the 30 feet from here to the front door?" Minerva rose on the balls of her feet to look Dumbledore in the eyes.

Dumbledore reached out to snatch Harry away from Minerva. "Give him to me," the old man commanded.

_That isn't Albus!_ Minerva realized. She balanced Harry on one arm and dove into her pocket for her wand. The not-Albus raised his wand before she could draw hers out. Minerva did the only thing she could think of. She apparated.

_Two Weeks Later:_

Minerva had no idea where to go. She had hopscotched across the globe. She couldn't leave Harry just anywhere. She re-appeared. She was somewhere in America, she knew that. Some little mid-west town called Amityville or something like that. Ahe looked out of the deserted alleyway she had appeared in. Across the street a neon green sign was being installed. "Fenton!Works…" she murmured, reading the sign.

_Fenton…_ Minerva had some family named Fenton. Her aunt had moved to America when she was in her sixth year. She took a chance. Gently holding Harry in her arm, she walked around the mini-construction zone and up to the front door. She rang the bell.

A well-built man answered the door. He paused, looked at her face and robes, then broke into a smile. "Minnie!" he called.

"J-Jamie?" she asked. "Is that you?"

A voice called from the back of the house. "Jack," the woman called. "Who is it?" Jamie, or was it Jack, ushered Minerva inside.

Jamie/Jack answered her unasked question. "Nickname. Got it in college. My friend Vlad thought it was funny."

"Oh." Minerva answered. The woman who had called out to Jack earlier walked into the living room. She balanced a young boy on her hip and had a little redheaded girl trailing behind. The woman sat down and the little girl climbed into Jack's lap.

Jack motioned to the woman. "Minnie, this is my wife, Maddie." He switched the gesturing over to Minerva. "Maddie, this is my cousin, Minnie Fenton."

"Actually It's McGonagall. I married Rodney last year." Minerva interrupted.

"Congratulations." Maddie said. She gently jiggled the blaket wrqapped lump in her arms. Outside of the baby blue blanket, all that could be seen was a large, unruly mop of black hair. "This is Daniel." She said with pride.

The little girl started bouncing up and down on Jack's lap. "Daddy, what about me?" she asked.

"I didn't forget you Jazzy-Pants." Jack said. "This is Jasmine."

"I'm two-and-a-half," she said proudly. "and I can read all by myself."


	2. Chapter 2

CIRCUMSTANCES, PT. 2

"So why are you here?" Maddie asked.

"I need a favor." Minerva said. She motioned to Harry with her head. "Our family was attacked. Rodney was killed." Rodney had been killed by Death Eaters defending Diagon Alley so technically, it was true.

"ATTACKED BY GHOSTS?!" Jack asked. His eyes lit up.

_Ghosts? Why would ghosts…_Minerva thoughts trailed off. _Well, I guess I can make this work._ "Yes, by ghosts. I just managed to get Harry out."

"Family is family." Maddie said. "We'll help in any way we can."

"I need you to take care of him."

Maddie and Jack looked shocked. "Why?" they asked simultaneously.

Minerva stared into Jack's eyes. "I think it's time for me to go into the Fenton family business." She said forcefully. "While I'm gone I can't keep him." _Aaannd, I think my plan is working._

Maddie and Jack looked at each other. The silent communication lasted a few seconds. "We'll take him." Jack said.

"Thank you." Minerva said. She shifted the Harry-bundle in her arms and gently passed him to Maddie.

She stood up. Harry was safe in a place no one would guess. Now for the final item. "Don't tell him about me." Minnie said quietly.

Maddie hesitated then nodded. "Ok. I won't tell him."

* * *

_I won't tell him._

Fourteen years had passed and Harry had grown into a handsome young boy. He and his 'twin' were inseparable… and argumentative.

"It has to be the X-men." Harry said.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Danny retorted. "Justice League, hands down."

"X-men." Harry countered. "Or should I get Fred down here to discuss it?"

"Don't you bring that thing anywhere near me." Danny yelled.

"He's a harmless snake." Harry said. "The zoo thing was three years ago. Get over it."

"I don't like that fucki-"

"Boys!" Maddie's voice rang out from the basement. They flinched. Despite an attempt to keep it quiet, they had been heard. "Danny, watch your language. Harry, stop teasing your brother."

"It's not my fault he fell in the snake cage." Harry called down the stairs.

"Listen to your mother, Harry." Jack's voice told him a second later. "Could both of you come down to the lab for a minute?"

"Sure, Dad." Danny said.

The twins tramped down the stairs to the basement. Their jumpsuit-wearing parents met them in from of a cloth-covered object. Jack and Maddie tugged on it and the canvas fell off.

"So, what is it?" Danny asked. Jack had anticipated the question and prepared a display board about the project. He talked and pointed. "The Fenton!Ghost-portal. This will allow humans to see ghosts! We should even be able to go into an entire zone full of Ghosts! And you two have been invited to see the Fenton!portal start for the first time."

Jack and Maddie each grabbed an end of a power cord that had lain on the floor and thrust them together. A few sparks came from the back of the portal and then…nothing. It didn't work.

"Well, that was nice. I need to go get Jazz to drive me to PetSmart. Fred needs some mice. I'll be back later." Harry said.

"We have mice down here, honey." Maddie said. She pointed to a cage in a corner. It was glowing.

"NON-radioactive mice, Mom. I'm not sure Fred can handle another dose."

**A/N:**** and here is the second part of Circumstances. This is mostly to set up the next chapter.**

**Next chapter…the accident. Da-duh-dum!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: yeah. School, golf, Science Fair, and ACTs got in the way. Not necesarily in that order.**

Chapter 3: "The way to a guy's heart is though his stomach"

Harry gently released the white mouse into Fred's cage. Downstairs, Harry heard the door shut. Their friends were over…again. It seemed like Sam and Tucker spent more time at Fenton!Works than at their own homes.

Danny came walking into Harry's room without knocking. "So, are you ready?" Danny asked. He was dressed in one of his parent's jumpsuits. The smiling face of Jack Fenton grinned from the front of the mostly-white outfit. "This is going to be the last year we can go trick-or-treating without looking like total idiots at school."

"At school, we already look like total idiots. That outfit isn't helping either."

"Are you dissin' your own family?" Danny asked.

"No. I'm dissin' that outfit. Get dad's head off of your chest."

"No. I won't" Danny shot back. "Why aren't you dressed?" He asked. "We'll be leaving in, like, five minutes."

Harry reached behind himself to retrieve a wad of red cloth. "I am ready. I'm going as the Flash." Harry placed the slightly crumpled mask on his head and his blue-green eyes sparkled as he walked out of the room and downstairs. Danny followed.

Tucker was resplendent in his princely outfit. Sam was dressed in a pink sparkly dress. Danny blinked in surprise then looked closer. The dress was ripped and stained by fake blood. That was more like his friend.

Sam glared at Danny's outfit. "Get your dad's face off your chest," she said. When Danny made no motion to do what she said, Sam stalked up to Danny and ripped the sticker off of the rubber-coated cloth. "That's better."

* * *

After a night of complete idiocy and chocolate the foursome retreated to Fenton!Works where they divided up the night's haul.

"I got four milk chocolate Hershey bars." Sam called.

"Trade you for Mrs. Anderson's peanut butter balls." Danny countered.

"Dark chocolate covered?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I checked. No milk products involved."

Tucker snickered. God, the two could be so oblivious.

Sam nodded and the two switched bags. "So what have your parents been inventing, lately?" Sam asked as she once again, rooted around the paper sack.

"Some ghost portal thingy." Danny replied. "It doesn't work."

"Cool. Lets go see it." The four tramped downstairs to the basement.

Harry pointed to the back wall. "That's it."

Tucker leaned over to Danny. "Dude, go in there." Danny shook his head no.

"Come on!" Sam said. When Danny still said no, Sam had to resort to drastic measures. "I have one chocolate bar left. You go in, you get it."

"What kind?" Danny asked, intrigued.

"Cookies and cream." Sam said. She whipped the bar out of her bag and wafted it gently beneath Danny's nose.

Danny's mouth began to water. "Ok. I'll do it. Give me the chocolate."

Sam handed Danny the chocolate and in two swift motions, one of peeling the wrapper off and one of shoving the entire bar into his mouth, it was gone. He swallowed loudly and, with a salute, marched into the giant metal maw.

His footsteps sounded with dull metallic thuds, echoing down the tunnel. "Dude, what's it look like?" Tucker called.

"A big metal tunnel." Danny said. "There's nothi-" Danny tripped over a cord and shot out an arm to stop his fall. _Uh-oh,_ He thought as his hand pressed a button. He crumpled to the ground.

The tunnel started lighting up. "Danny!" his brother called. "What happened?"

Danny didn't answer. He was frozen in fear. "Danny?" Harry called again. No answer.

Harry ran into the tunnel and started dragging his brother out of there. A swirling green vortex of terror rushed out from the generator at the tunnel back. Harry turned and judged the distance between the green vortex and himself and Danny. So close, too close. "Sorry bro." He said quietly as he dropped Danny and leaped towards the exit. He came up short.

Harry realized that only his torso was out of the portal before green enveloped his vision. The green stung, then faded to black.

* * *

Far away in Okeechobee, Florida, a magic book stirred. The pages flipped as if from an unseen wind then stopped on page 4247. An unseen hand began a new entry at the top of the page _Harold James Fenton, Amity Park, Oklahoma_. The book closed. On the ancient cover was embossed: Magical Births. The Wizarding World had found The-Boy-Who-Vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** yes, the data-paper was inspired by the diary. It is not evil, just gray. The BMA needed somthing to keep track of all the witched and wizards in the insanely huge US. This is also the first glimpse we get of the BMA's inner workings.

Chapter 4: "Oh, crap!"

Michael Wresting yawned as he went about his morning duties. He was the keeper of the books, the one who checked the books in the Bureau of Magical Affairs' vaults every day. He opened the first book.

_Deaths…_ page 3274: Mr. and Mrs. Andrew van der Waals. He turned to the large blank paper on the opposite wall. He picked up a quill and scrawled 'DEATH: van der Waals.' The ink shifted around to form an article from a local muggle paper, _Couple Dies in Tragic Skiing Accident. _Michael sighed, then with a dismissive gesture wiped the data-paper clean with the feathered tip of the quill. He checked the next two entries on the paper. Both were natural.

He turned to the next book to check. He always liked this one. Being able to see announcements of new life. He opened it and flipped to the newest entry. Page 4247. "Harold James Fenton" he read aloud. "Muggleborn." Great… now he would need to locate the child and notify the relations committee to introduce the new parents to magic.

Michael turned to the data-paper and scrawled 'ADRRESS: Harold James Fenton, Amity Park OK.' The ink swirled as before then formed, not an address, but two words. _UNKNOWN QUERY_.

That didn't make sense. If Harold's birth was recorded, then his address should be known. Even if he had died, the body location would show up.

Michael wiped the paper and tried a new tactic. 'MAP: Amity Park OK.' The map swirled to form a city map. He stared at it, and then noticed a pattern to the streets. He moved to the edge of the paper where his request was written. 'DISPLAY:' he wrote, 'leys.' He circled the refinement then turned to the map.

Three shaded lines snaked through the city almost intersecting right outside of the downtown area. The three main thoroughfares into and out of the city followed them exactly. His guess was right. Both ley lines and reciprocated boundaries gave complete interference from any type of magical tracking. They were going to have to run this one by hand.

* * *

What had happened? He and Danny had been in the tunnel with the green… the green… Harry wracked his semi-conscious brain. What _had_ happened? A cold high laugh resounded across his memory _"Stand aside, girl!"_ The flash of green. The rush of air. The flash of green. The rushing air. The pain. Dragging Danny. The pain. Pain… DANNY!

Harry erupted into full consciousness. "Whoa, there" Sam said.

"Where's Danny?" Harry asked.

"He's still in the portal." Sam said. "It hasn't shut down yet. Tucker and I pulled you out."

"It hasn't shut down, yet?" Harry asked, incredulous. "Pull the plug!"

"We tried. It isn't working." Tucker said quietly. The Fenton!Portal writhed in green and purple menace.

Harry stalked over to the portal and looked at it. Far into the hazy deep, he could make ut the form of Danny collapsed and lying in the portal.

It was his fault. He should have protected Danny. Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself.

Harry strode into the portal.

The green haze obscured almost all of his vision. Harry fought against the green swirl. Hissing in Pain as the power shock through him, seemingly at random.

Harry reached for Danny's arm and his hand _went through it?_ That couldn't be right. Harry tried again and snagged Danny's arm. He dragged Danny out to lie on the metal floor outside the portal.

Out of the green mess, Harry, Sam and Tucker could see that the portal had changed Danny. His once raven black hair was snow white and the colors on his jumpsuit had been inverted.

Danny stirred. He opened his glowing green eyes and looked around.

Jack Fenton's voice came down the stairs. "Harry, can you come up to the living room?"

Harry looked to Sam and Tucker. He needed to stay with Danny, but if his dad came down and saw them like this – he didn't want to think about that. "Take care of him," he commanded and then rushed up the stairs.

* * *

Harry came up the stairs to find his Mom and Dad sitting with a man in a strange suit. They had serious looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Maddie began, " do you remember what happened when we took you to the zoo for your birthday? You and Danny wanted to see the snakes?"

"Yeah, and Danny fell in to the boa cage 'cause he wanted to see it up close."

"There is glass on the front of the cage. Danny couldn't fall through it." The man said.

"Then what happened?" Harry asked.

"You used magic." The man said. "You used magic to help your brother see the snake up close."

"Magic?" Harry asked.

"Magic." The man confirmed. "Some people have a genetic affinity for it.

"But the weird stuff only happens to me," Harry countered. "If its genetic, shouldn't it happen to Harry and Mom and Pop?"

"Harry is your brother?" the man asked.

"My twin." Harry answered. "If it's genetic we should both have it, we're identical."

The man opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Maddie. "You're not Danny's twin, Harry," She said quietly. "We're not actually your parents."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ok, here's the next chapter. I got my ACT's back and I got 30 composite! OH YEAH!

* * *

Chapter 5: "Choices"

Harry looked back and forth between his parents. "Y-you're not my real parents?" he asked timidly.

"No," his "father" replied. "You're actually my cousin's boy."

"Which one?" Harry asked. "We don't have any: almost all of Great-Gramma Fenton's kids died years ago with no kids, and except for Grammy and crazy Aunt Lou, I hadn't heard of anyone else alive."

Jack faintly smiled. "Harry, what made your great-aunt Louisa crazy?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. Dad was asking him about his pseudo-family when there were other things to be concerned with, like the fact that his family _wasn't his family!_ You know, craziness was probably genetic. That would make all the old family stories make sense.

Sighing, he repeated the old family tale. "Aunt Lou was so exited cause she said her daughter got accepted into a school for…" Harry inhaled sharply. "Great-Aunt Louisa said her daughter had been accepted into a magic school."

"Yes, that was your mother, Minerva McGonagall." Jack clarified. "Almost thirteen years ago, Minnie came by the house. We had just moved here and were setting up Fenton!Works. Ghosts had attacked her and she asked us to take care of you while she went hunting. She probably died because we haven't heard from her since that day."

Harry sat silent as he digested the information. He turned to the man who had brought the news of his magical ability, "If I don't do anything about this magic thing, what's gonna happen?" Harry asked.

"Your magic will continue to increase and eventually it will overwhelm you and release from your control in a destructive wave destroying you and the surrounding area."

"Huh?"

"You'll blow up yourself and the house." The man clarified.

"Oh." Harry said. "Then I guess it's best if I go to one of the magic schools."

The man reached into his briefcase and withdrew several brochures. "There are three in the continental US: two are public, one is private." The brochures showed student happily going to class as they moved and waved at the camera.

They. Moved. The pictures on the brochures moved. Ok...

Harry took the top brochure hesitantly. _The Salem Institute of Spellcraft wants you!_ The brochure showed a stately manor with a large brick fence surrounding it. Harry read through the brochure. The school thought very highly of itself and definitely showed it with the long list of accomplishments on the back.

The man gave some information beyond the brochure. His ex-wife, and several of his co-workers were "SIS-y" and therefore all snobs. Harry looked through the brochure again and, with the new information, set it aside. He'd think about it, but probably wouldn't go there.

The next school, the Mountain Academy, looked interesting. The entire school was inside of a single hollow mountain. "NORAD stole that from us. I don't blame them: it's a good idea. Keeps us from prying eyes," the man said. "With the short distance you should commute as a day student so you can stay at home."

Harry immediately put the Mountain Academy's brochure into the same pile as the Salem Institute of Spellcraft's brochure. After what had just been revealed, Harry wasn't so sure that he wanted to stay at home.

The last brochure showed a school set in a large cypress swamp. "That there is the South Florida Magic Academy," the man said. Average school, really. 'Bout the only thing going for it is it's in the middle of the range of the largest pride of sub-tropical lethifolds, so there's a lot of researchers staying there." At the Fenton's quizzical expression, he elaborated. "Lethifolds are a type of magical creature. They are usually found in the tropics, these aren't."

Harry looked at the brochure again and nodded to himself. No parents, no snobs, SFMA looked like a good choice. "I… I think I'll go here. Yeah, I'll go here." Harry pointed at the SFMA's brochure.

"Good choice." The man said. "I'll send you some information and we can send someone to show you around later."

"That would be good." Maddie said. "If we have any more questions, can we call you?" she asked.

"Oh! Yeah!" the man said. He had completely forgotten. The man rooted through his bag and came up with a slightly battered manila envelope. "Just write it down and shove it in, it will go straight into my inbox."

The man got up to leave. "What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Gid Hawkins."


	6. Interlude I

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, you're off at your fancy-schmancy magic school leaving me behind. It's boring without you maniacally laughing here. At least you're in Florida. It's cold here in Oklahoma._

_Ma misses you. Yeah, you still don't want to talk to, what was the phrase, the 'pseudo-parent-ish people' but you need to talk to them. Seriously. Dad hasn't mentioned fudge for a week._

_But anyway, on to why I'm writing you._

_After… After Halloween has anything weird happened to you? I know it's been only a month but weird stuff has happened with me. I think Friedricksson is getting tired of cleaning up my messes in the lab. He got Lancer to call me out on it. I pick up a beaker and as soon as it's over the floor, it drops. Like, straight through my hand. And every time I go to the basement, it's freezing. I can see my breath! Yes, before you ask, I did check the thermostat._

_Just let me know if anything weird happens on your end. Sam knows what's happening, she has a theory but she wants data from your end… I swear she's turning into Tucker. It's cool that she cares though._

_Still your brother,_

_Danny_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Got your last letter, and I agree, sucks about the British kids. I mean the entire school shut down because of a terrorist…Whoa._

_You said you got an entire tree house to yourself. Well, almost, you have to share it with some of the Brit-people, but still; sounds cool. Write more about classes, Jazz is completely curious._

_Sam thinks she figured out my spazzing from the last letter. It's the Fenton!Portal. She thinks that the portal killed me. Well, half of me. No idea how that's supposed to work but I'll go with it._

_Let me know if anything weird happens with you._

_Danny_


End file.
